Inuyasha in Kindergarten
by Yukiko Yuri
Summary: The Characters of Inuyasha are in the grades where you used to take naps. Naraku has a plan for the upcoming special day. Will Inuyasha be able to stop him as a toddler? Pg13 is for protection. I'm very sensitive about the ratings.
1. The Four Kids and the Bad 5 Year old

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am aware.

Thank goodness I'm finally getting the chance to right this. I go the idea from my little cousins and the k-2nd grade classes at Knoxville Adventist School.

Summary: The great characters of Inuyasha are in Kindergarten and 2nd grade!

That's just about it, I guess. Some of them may seem OOC, but it's because their kids. Please tell me if I'm going overboard. Give me feedback, but be gentle. I want a straight answer, but not harsh.

By the way, Hi Breanna! You inspired this story in some strange way as well. Congratulations!

The bell rang and all the Kindergarteners ran to their seats, leaving the mountainous piles of toys scattered all over the room.

"Time for Arts and Crafts," the teacher, Mrs. Higurashi announced.

The students pulled out there supply box and waited for the rest of the instructions.

"Today, you will be making special cards for your parents to give to them on the upcoming Parents' Day!"

Naraku grimaced, as he wadded up a bit of paper while mumbling something about it being stupid.

Parents' Day was only celebrated by grades K-2nd, and it was the biggest in-school party of the year. Naraku didn't care for it at all, because he had no parents, no family, no friends, absolutely no one to share the popular day with, while everyone else celebrated it freely. Although he didn't care, the day was stupid to him anyway.

Kagome traced her red paper with glue in the shape of a heart then sprinkled some glitter onto it. Inuyasha looked over her shoulder and inspected it like a farmer would a cow. He smirked as he thought of something he thought to be criticizing and funny to say.

"It ain't Valentines Day ya know!" he shot. Inuyasha decided to spend Parents' Day with his godfather, Toto-sai. He was a half-demon with a curse that could be activated by Kagome with the word "sit."

"I didn't ask for _your_ opinion," Kagome's cute voice pouted.

Naraku flipped his piece of paper at Inuyasha's dog ear. It twitched then he rubbed it, as he scowled at the mischievous Naraku. He decided to just ignore him. He began to draw a picture of a sword. He wrote inside of the card, begging Toto-sai to train him soon, so he could wield a sword, but everyone knew he was way too young.

Kagome looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I like your drawing, Inuyasha!" She giggled and blushed, then started to write a note to her mom.

Naraku stared at his blank piece of paper, not thinking of any point to make a card. The teacher sat next to him at the lonely table and asked him what was wrong.

He just glared at her and turned his head. The lady smiled and said. "You're so cute when you pout!" She patted his head and gave him a hug. When she got up, Naraku scooted around the table to turn his back to the class.

"Vile woman," He said to himself. He got a marker out of his box and began to make himself a card.

Miroku put his arm around Sango and giggled. Sango pushed him away and growled, "Keep your hands to yourself. She blushed, but tried to make it look like she was just doing it because she was mad.

Sango lived with her little brother with their dad. They lived in a small house near the outskirts of town. Although Sango was young, she was already training to become a master of martial arts.

Miroku lived with his godfather, who had been a monk for many years. Because of his occupation they lived near a shrine next to graves. He was trying to teach Miroku how to be a monk as well. He was cursed with a wind tunnel in his right hand that had plagued his family for many generations.

Kagome held up her card. Her face showed she was very satisfied with her art. She went up and showed it to the teacher who complimented it nicely.

"Thanks mom!" she said as she beamed.

She sat back down and put it safely in her desk, then began to watch Inuyasha.

Soon, it was time for recess. The K-2nd graders went outside.

Inuyasha looked at the door and waited for someone. "Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame… there she is!" Inuyasha beamed. He ran up to Kikyou and said hello.

"What do you want?" She grimaced.

"Huh? I just wanted to say hello." Inuyasha frowned.

"You have no chance with me so stop trying!" She replied.

Inuyasha frowned more. Kikyou began to walk away. "Wait, Kikyou!" His attempts to bring her back were fruitless. She ignored him and talked to Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to Miroku who was sitting on the swings with a red hand-shaped mark on his face. Inuyasha sat by him and decided to share the grief. "So she slapped you again." Inuyasha saying making it sound he was implying that "Miroku is hopeless."

He let out a big breath and a groan. "Yeah…" He replied.

Without Inuyasha seeing, his big brother, Sesshomaru came up behind him. Inuyasha didn't find out about it until he was heading face first into the dirt.

He stood straight up and stifled his crying. He pushed his brother, which made his brother push him back. Soon, a whole fight was started up, but Inuyasha was unable to hit his superior older brother. One frustrated grunt followed another, but no matter how hard he tried, he always failed.

The teacher hurried over there and picked him up.

"Stop it!" She demanded.

"Tell him to stop it," Inuyasha whined.

All around, everyone, except for Kagome and Kikyou were laughing at him. The teacher put him down and began lecturing him about behavior toward his elders.

Naraku watched from a nearby tree. Like always he wasn't playing or talking to anyone, nor did he want to. He just gazed at everyone else around him as he fiddled with grass that he had plucked from the soil.

He was also thinking of a way to sabotage everyone else's fun on Parents' Day. He wanted them to get the payback they deserved for the way they treated him. Because he wasn't different; he had no parents. Some said they wondered if he was even human, or had any parents from the beginning. Others thought he crawled out of the darkest place of hell.

Whatever his origin was, Naraku didn't care; he just wanted people to suffer, possibly because he was treated in that kind of way by someone. Naraku one the other hand didn't know why that desire of tortured burned inside him so violently, and he did not want to fight it. He would be ready on that day. No one was going to get in his way.

What do you think of the first Chapter? Send feedback please. I love feedback! And Breanna, if you're reading this, can you tell me what I need to improve on?


	2. Deep Circle

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. Not me::Spins in chair:

Ch. 2

Wohoo! Chapter two… Hey guys, just to let ya'll know, I won't be able to update for the rest of the week. I mean there's this thing for school I've been blowing off and it's due Friday, but I will update next Monday or so! I probably won't be on at all. Keep up the reviews, and do tell me if there's anything I need to improve on.

Starting now…….

The bus of children screeched and all the kids got off including: Naraku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kikyou, and Miroku.

Naraku walked by himself, and listened to everyone else talk to each other. They didn't want to include Naraku. The hardly even wanted to look at him.

He snorted to himself. As if he cared. He turned away from them and headed down the street to the woods. Before he made it a horn honk, was heard in the distance.

He paused and looked at the car. As soon as the driver looked into the heartless child's eyes, the car stopped suddenly, even though the driver hadn't done anything to stop it.

The man in the car noticed that this kid's eyes were not human. They were bloodshot and seemed to have no emotion of empathy or care.

Naraku nudged his backpack more onto his shoulders and left the street, leaving the driver with a broken car. He raced down the path and toward his home.

It was an old cave. It was very mossy and smelled of cold air. Naraku didn't mind it at all. Any normal kid would have despised to have lived there, but not him. He was very pleased, and thought he was fortunate to have somewhere, even if it was just a cave.

He left outside into his domain. He tossed his backpack to the ground and sat on his mat, as he grabbed a vase full of something. He shook it up lightly and grabbed a cup. He continued, as he listened to whatever was in it swish around inside the vase.

He opened the lid and poured a purple substance into the cup. He held it up to his nose and sniffed at it like a curious cat sniffing at a mouse hole.

Purple steam drifted from it and permeated through the cave, making a sweet scent. Naraku brought it to his mouth, tilted his head and drank some of it. He winced in pain as the liquid burned all the way down his throat. He put the cup down and got up. He walked over to a black curtain which looked as it was 50 years old. It was torn all over and was wet from the moist floor of Naraku's home.

He pushed it aside and stepped in. A dim light from his lantern flickered from the wind. He went over to put it out and decided to go to bed.

oooo

"Hey, Toto-sai!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran into his house followed by his elder brother. Inuyasha found his god father sleeping on the couch.

He let out a long sigh. Inuyasha got beside him and put his mouth next to Toto-sai's ear. "Roasted pig!"

The old man opened his eyes quickly and sprang up. "What? Where?... Mmmfff" He began to mumble, "Where am I?"

Inuyasha jumped in front of him. "Parents' Day is this Friday!" He announced. "Will you be my parent?"

Toto-sai rubbed his head, "Why not your real parents… ummm… Sesshomaru?"

"My name is Inuyasha, and my parents died a long time ago, remember?" He sadly squeaked.

"Oh yeah..." the old man scratched his head for a bit longer, "Alright, if it'll make you happy."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as if saying, "Are you that desperate?" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him and went to his room.

Like Naraku, Sesshomaru didn't want to go to the celebration either. He decided he'd just stay out of it and visit his parents' graves. He went up the stairs as well to put his things away.

When he got to the backyard, he saw Inuyasha with a wooden sword in his right hand trying to do some kind of for.

Sesshomaru decided to just lean on the wall and watch him. Many times Inuyasha was unable to do it right and fell. Sesshomaru became tired and decided to get noticed. "The ground just loves you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled at him and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. When he noticed a cut on his chest through all the dirt, he urged himself not to cry. He held the wooden sword in front of him and kept trying.

Suddenly, Kagome's head popped up behind the fence. Her face glowed with cheer as she smiled at Inuyasha. "What'cha doing?"

Inuyasha bared his teeth. "I have no time for fun; I've got work to do!"

Kagome's smile quickly turned upside down. Her cheeks turned red and she jumped down beside him.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned to go back into the house.

The girl scolded Inuyasha. He was frightened because he knew no matter how tough he got, Kagome's wrath would always be the scariest things he'd ever encounter. His mind didn't listen to what she was saying. He was worried more of what she might do.

Kagome ended her yelling with the famous last words, "Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, and he began to cry. "Serves ya right!" Kagome mumbled . She walked around to the fence and turned back into her good mood. She blushed and apologized for yelling. The way she said it could say she definitely had a little crush on him. Inuyasha was to caught up in his tears to notice.

"See-ya tomorrow, Inuyasha!" She waved and skipped down the street keeping a smile, until her sigh turned it into a self-scolding face. "No why did I do that?" Kagome asked herself, "He probably thinks of me a dork now and definitely hates me."

She looked up to see the sun was setting and grinned peacefully. "I'll just keep trying to make every one of my days the best ones ever!" She skipped childishly down the street, humming a cheerful tune."

oooo

Yay! Hope you like it. Sorry if you find things that don't make sense. I was in Lala Land when I wrote over half of this. Please send feedback. Tell me what you think I should improve on and how I'm doing.


	3. His Scar

Disclaimer:Sings: I don't own Inuyasha! LALA LALA! Rumiko Takahashi Does! YAY!

Let's see… Where were we now? Oh, yes….

oooo

"Stupid…" Naraku mumbled to himself as he washed his face. His fingers dropped the water when he felt the pain again. His bare back revealed a spider-shaped scar. It nearly took over his entire back. It thump every second with every short burn sequence. "Damn."

He sat down, placed his hand on top of it, and tried to rub the hurt away. He knew as long as he was alive – as long as he carried his "demonic legacy," it would continue to hurt. But where had he gotten his cursed scar? Perhaps a greedy sacrifice he made caused that effect, or an ancient fire. Nevertheless, it will always be there.

Naraku readied himself for school, packing lunch, homework, and new pencils. Whatever he did, he could not miss the school bus.

oooo

"Damn Sesshomaru," Inuyasha murmured. His back ached from his daily beating from his brother. He faced his head down on his desk and moaned.

Kagome slapped him on the back and greeted him. He grunted in pain and sarcastically said good morning.

"I brought you something! Just to say sorry for what I did." Kagome picked up her backpack and rustled through everything in it. She pulled out a round container. She clutched it tightly in her hands and brought it over to Inuyasha's face.

"Ramen?" Inuyasha said widening his eyes. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha tilted his head and spoke again, "You mean I can really have this?" He slightly poked it with his fingers as if making sure it was real Ramen.

Kagome shoved it into his hands, "Uh-huh!"

Inuyasha stared at it blankly then finally smiled, "Thanks," he whispered, trying to hide his joy.

Mrs. Higurashi came in- hands filled with books- and greeted everyone who was rushing to their seats.

"Good Morning!" She exclaimed shyly.

She picked up a book that read "Spelling." Her smile stayed bright. "Get out your spelling books everyone!"

They quickly completed their teacher's request. They turned to the pages they had done for homework, tore them out, and handed them in.

She handed them a new assignment on handwriting and gave them time to begin; like anyone would.

Naraku glanced over at Inuyasha who was watching the clock and At Kagome who was watching Inuyasha. He noticed her blushing and scoffed. "Who needs love?" Naraku knew he'd never have interest in love.

He also watched Miroku's lecherous actions on Sango and Sango who called him a pervert. They seemed to be his main target. "Those who are always cheerful." No one deserved to be that happy. Those were Naraku's thoughts. He wanted them to have the pain he had gotten. The pain from his family- When they were around…..

At lunch time, Inuyasha raced to his destination; the teacher. "Will you make this for me?" He begged.

She smiled at him. "Of course! Kagome took this from the cupboard this morning. I wondered what she was going to do with it."

Inuyasha watched eagerly as the teacher made his favorite dish.

Naraku ate his food, alone of course. He felt no desire of attention, as usual. He was always a loner.

The others, however, enjoyed their lunches together happily. The 2nd grade class decided to join them. Koga sat by Kagome, but Ayame sat next to Koga keeping an eye on him. Her death glare scared Koga, so he hardly got to talk to Kagome.

oooo

They did their same routine they did everyday. Nothing different, but in two days, it would be. Naraku was going to destroy that party. He'd make sure no one would get in his way.

oooo

Sorry, but I'm confused all the way to hell about what to write. Stupid writers' block. I did some searching on the internet and decided to add Ayame and Koga in a little bit. Aren't they the cutest couple? Anyways please review and tell me my mistakes. Especially you, Breanna. I'm not a very bright person….. :Sweat, sweat:


	4. Kikyou and Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… Whoot and yatta!

Hello! I see you must've come to read this chapter of my fanfic. Well one second! I want to speak first! Uhh… Yup. I probably won't have another chapter up until next Tuesday, because I've been blowing off this teeny report that I was supposed to… Um, do. Plus, it's ITBS time for me. You must know how stressful that is! I don't think I'm doing that well as it is.

Ugh… I know my writing isn't perfect, (one reason I love spell check for my spelling and grammar mistakes) but my computer doesn't check for book perfect stuff. No one can teach me anything. Everything my friend and Mrs. Watson tells me goes in one ear and out the other. I'm so hopeless!

No one is one now! I want to talk to people. I was hoping some one would be on. I got a little bored and remembered to type this chapter up. Yay for me. So now, without further ado, I am pleased to present to you lovely people…. Ch 4!

oooo

Brrrrrriiiiiiiinng!

"Recess!" The teacher announced aggravated. She closed her book and took off her reading glasses, and at the same time directing the children outside.

Inuyasha proudly marched outside ready to show everyone what he taught himself the other night. His brother lightly snorted and was going to let him humiliate himself. Sesshomaru saw these "legendary moves" and they weren't the greatest things some one would want to show off. "Hopeless," He murmured. (Just like me! Eh heh, heh.)

He was right, too. Inuyasha fell every time he tried something. "Hopeless, hopeless, hopeless." Kagome giggled to herself and told him how great she thought they were.

"Girls…" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned to speak to Koga.

Inuyasha stood himself up, "That was nothing," He undeservingly bragged crossing his arms.

The teacher was still not out yet. Naraku was thinking of some pranks to play. He couldn't wait another day. He chuckled in his high voice and pulled out a string of small fireworks. He lightly touched the end and it immediately lit with sparks. He through it onto the playground near Kikyou and Ayame.

Kikyou felt something whip her in the ankle. Her head quickly turned in the direction of the ground. Ayame started to panic.

"Koga!" (I don't think Ayame would call for help either, but they are only kids. I've never actually seen much of Ayame, so I don't know much about her. Tell me if I mess up on her personality, Kay?

Koga quickly came down and stomped on the popping fire works. Kikyou remained calm and watched Koga put the noise out.

"Are you two okay?" the Teacher said running outside. She hadn't seen what had caused what had happened, but was sure it wasn't an accident.

"We're alright," Kikyou clarified not that they appeared to be harmed.

Everyone began asking how it happened. The teacher didn't want to worry them. She lied and told him that it was probably just their imagination. At their age, they all believed her. All except, Kikyou.

Naraku smile was twisted and powered by evil. The torment of others didn't matter to him at all. In fact, it was funny.

"What are you trying to do?"

Naraku's smile turned back into a frown as he turned to see who was speaking. "What do you want?" He growled at the uninvited eavesdropper.

Sesshomaru stood before him frowning and clutching his hands. Even at age 8 he looked like a miniature warrior, but his death glare gave no threat to the other kid.

"I know you're planning something. I don't really care, but I'm warning you to mind your actions from now on." Sesshomaru assured him.

Naraku scoffed in amusement as Sesshomaru left, "Yeah, right." His fingers swirled around in the dirt, creating the Japanese word for "folly." He decided Sesshomaru was meaning to threaten him and stand in his way, and if he tried the next day, Naraku would kill him and anyone else for that matter.

"Damn bugs!" Inuyasha cursed, as he balled his fist and shook it around.

"Inuyasha, honestly," Kagome sighed.

"Well, if you don't like it then don't hang around me anymore," Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome looked at him with big sad eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened with hers. "I'm kidding!"

"No you're not!" Kagome whined, "You're stupid anyway! I'm leaving."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to him. "Don't leave me to be lonely, stupid!" Inuyasha fussed.

Kagome looked at him hatefully and then suddenly smiled. "Sit, boy!" She chimed over and over.

Sango and Miroku looked stupidly at them. "Certainly Inuyasha has enough common sense not to upset Miss Kagome." Miroku said.

Sango replied, "This is how they show their feelings. Weird-yes, but that's the way they are."

"This just gets stupider and stupider every day," Miroku complained.

Kikyou walked over to Naraku's tree and looked down at him. He looked back up at her. They just stared at each other for a while. Naraku had mixed emotions about Kikyou. Emotions of hate and love; emotions of desire and death-wishing.

He wanted her to die. He wanted to do it himself. He wanted to do it very badly, but his body and mind had always rejected him to. No matter how much he hated her, he could not truly despise her. No matter how much compassion for her life he had, he wanted her dead. He hated because she was her. He loved her because she was her. These emotions confused him.

She, on the other hand, hated him. She hated him with all her heart; with a passion. She knew who he was, and only she did. She knew what he wanted, and only she did. She had tried many times to purify his blood-loving heart and mind, but desire to would not be enough. Her powers as a priestess were amazing, but Naraku and his demonic heart were too isolated from worldly, under worldly and heavenly purification, even for her.

He was demonic by himself. He made himself into a demon. Even though that wish would be impossible to be fulfilled by oneself, he became one. He made the transformation. He did it. No one would ever know how.

Kikyou turned her head and continued walking. She knew that even though she couldn't subdue his restless soul, she could keep his dark deeds from occurring. She refused to admit that she'd need Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's help. She could do it by herself, couldn't she?

oooo

Yah… This chapter is another one of my short ones. Why must I always be so brain-dead? When I was describing Naraku and Kikyou's feelings, I'm sure that some part is screwed up. I probably read over it. Typical me. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'm trying to extend this story a bit longer than my first Inuyasha story which was only 4 chapters. And Breanna, I know as you read this, you probably saw many mistakes, weird grammar, and strange comprehension. But that's all because I sniffed acid today and it hurt a lot. And I felt a little dizzy. It probably messed up another part of my brain. Probably the part where I keep the rest of my common sense. Wohoo: Spins in computer chair. : Amy did it! Oo;


	5. The Battle ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… YAY:: spins around in chair: I thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating it so I could have something to do in life.

Updating sure does take a long time for me, doesn't it? I have been so busy with school. (;;;) Well, I'm out of school so I should have more time to right… I mean write… (;;;;;;;) Eh heh, heh. But next week I'll be in New York, but don't worry. I think this may be the last chapter.

Okay, now the story… Just so you know it's going to be started at the night before the Parents' Day party. Enjoy!

oooo

Naraku ran up to the school, carrying a loaded backpack. He looked around just to be sure no one was watching. He grunted in relief and went over to the door. He pressed his back against the door and raised his elbow to be level with the door. Quicker than an eye could blink he shoved the tip of his elbow through the glass. Ignoring the blood, he reached his hand through the hole he had made and unlocked the door, making it so he could enter in.

Naraku quietly walked through the halls checking to make sure all the doors were closed and the windows were darkened. With a smirk, he clutched the handle to his class room and stuck a claw of his finger to unlock it.

Opening the door, he threw his backpack to the ground and pulled many items out such as: string, insects, and glue.

"This'll be good," he thought to himself, without a care of how people would feel. Suddenly he got another idea. His head turned to Kagome's desk. He walked over to it and pulled her card out that she made for her parents.

He stared at the pink outline of her heart, and scoffed at it. He silently said her name and got out a pen and scribbled something on it. After a wile he finally put it back it her desk.

The next day…

All the students came in, very excited about that day. Their parents waited outside the door waiting to be called in.

"Hello, class!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"Good morning, good morning!" the class chimed.

Naraku came in late and his eyes were very crimson. His scar was burning really painfully, but he ignored it. His wanting to see the disasters drove him to come.

The teacher let all the parents in and all the 1st and 2nd graders in. Most of them stood by their children and others spoke to each other about futures and politics.

Mrs. Higurashi told all the kids to get their cards out, but when Kagome did, all of the horror started. Her eyes widened in fear a she looked at it. Even Inuyasha was in shock. Kagome dropped the card and began to cry in Inuyasha's chest.

"What is it?" Mrs. Higurashi demanded grabbing the card from the ground.

Her eyes hit the picture and she gasped. "WH-what is t-this?" The picture on it was of a skull and the heart was bleeding. The words read:_ Hope you've enjoyed your life because it's about to end, as well as your stupid day._

Kikyou looked at Naraku angrily, her eyes full of fire. Naraku smiled to himself and grabbed a line of string from under his desk. He got up and turned around.

Now everyone was looking at him. The sky outside turned purple and a big cloud shaded the school. People grabbed their children and tried to get out but the door had slammed and was stuck. The class room filled with screams and drowned out Naraku's laughter.

"He's really not human. I don't think he's a good demon either." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome turned to look at him with fright filled eyes. She gathered some courage and stood up. "Cut it out! That's not nice!"

Many turned to her and hopelessly thought he'd listen. He just scoffed at her and continued. He held out his hand and it turned into a purplish vine looking thing. It stretched out and grabbed a kid from under a table. When he was in front of Naraku, everyone saw it was Miroku.

Miroku showed no fear. He grabbed a Sutra from inside his shirt and plastered it onto Naraku's head. As soon as it hit his head, it burned up and disappeared. At this time Miroku was no very scared and worried there was nothing else he could do.

"Damn," Miroku sighed.

Kikyou went through her backpack and pulled out a bow and some arrows.

"You've been bringing weapons to school?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"I am a priestess… It is my job to protect." Kikyou relied. She shot one and hit Naraku's arm, letting Miroku free, but Naraku grew another arm to replace the old one.

"Your efforts to stop me are pointless. There is nothing you can do."

Inuyasha dug into his backpack and pulled out his weapon, too. "Tesusaiga!"

oooo

Sesshomaru finished polishing his parents' grave. He put down flowers and food they had liked during the time they were alive. He prayed for a moment and then got up. As he turned to leave, he heard a distant voice.

_Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru…_

He turned around and whispered, "Father…?"

oooo

Inuyasha pulled his blade out of the sheath. "I will save these people! Inuyasha said proudly in his cute voice.

"What are you doing with that?" Toto-sai demanded. "That belonged to your father and you weren't supposed to get it until you were 18!"

"Well, we need it now!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

The blade transformed into a huge sword, but it was still light enough for Inuyasha to still carry. "A fang?" Inuyasha asked himself.

He ignored his questioned and started to Naraku, who grinned widely then tripped him with his long arm. Naraku pulled them string to let hundreds of insects crawl around the room.

Many women screamed and tried relentlessly to get the bugs off them. Kikyou gasped and began to chant a spell with her sister, Kaede. The spell worked on warding off the bugs but Naraku was still standing.

Kagome Tried to help as well, by pulling out her archery supplies. She aimed for Naraku's heart but missed his chest be an inch. Naraku's whole body transformed into a spider except his head. Many adults covered their faces to block out the disgusting sites of his body.

Their cries brought him pleasure. Their fears fed his happiness. Their screams aroused his hatred. He would get his wish-pain. He thought of death as a gorgeous creature. Torment as a desired need eating his heart. Nothing can save him now. His heart would bleed with hatred forever in n his lonely body.

Kikyou at once wanted to save his lonely soul, sooth his hating heart, and heal him from his suffering. She had failed and it became something not worth fighting for. To her, he was only another dead insect in the world.

Inuyasha and Kagome kept fighting him, but they came out unsuccessful. Kikyou too. Just when they thought it couldn't get worse, Naraku drove his arm into Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha fell with a loud thud. Kagome paused to look at him. As her eyes saw him tears formed and she cried," INUYASHA!"

She dropped her bow and ran to him. "Inuyasha! InuYASHAAAAA!" She saw he was dead, but didn't want to accept it.

Kikyou watched in disbelief. She became enraged and cried her self. She couldn't forgive that beast. "Na…ra…ku… You bastard…"

"Nee!" Sesshomaru shouted jumping down to the ground. Everyone turned to him. He looked at Inuyasha and rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha, you idiot brother of mine."

He walked over to his brother's body and pulled out a blade. He paused as if to be thinking for a moment then slashed at his brother.

Everyone watched for a while. Sesshomaru tilted Inuyasha up a bit and watched him. Soon there was a breath of air coming from Inuyasha. Then two, three, and four… Until finally Inuyasha was breathing strongly and opening his eyes.

He looked at his brother and the most shocked expression came across his face. Sesshomaru began to feel awkward so he shook his brother roughly, "Stop looking at me like that, you idiot."

Inuyasha picked himself up. "Oh, Sesshomaru… For a minute I thought you were—"

"Fool! You will only have to die again now!"

Sesshomaru put the blade into his belt and pulled out his other sword- Tokijin.

"Why did you have such thieves of children," Toto-sai mumbled upward.

Inuyasha grabbed his blade and stood by his brother to fight. Then Kagome and Kikyou joined them.

"So what brings you here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha grinned.

"I had a feeling that you were in need of my help."

Inuyasha began to sweat. "Uhhhhh…."

They all attacked Naraku at the same time. Winds of power came from the blades followed by the power of Kikyou and Kagome's arrows. Naraku's body was affected heavily and he sank into the ground, laughing. Even though Naraku was not destroyed they were safe… for now anyway.

Kagome and Inuyasha cheered.

"He is not dead," Kikyou announced.

"Huh?" Kagome looked bewildered.

"He will come back, someday. That is why we have to prepare for him. Some day he will return for a rematch, but he will be stronger than ever. Not as weak as he was today. He will be watching us, and we'll be waiting."

"So, it's not over?" Inuyasha asked.

"Far from over," Kikyou replied," He will have unimaginable power when we meet him again. He may have others just as strong fight his battles as well."

Kagome looked sadly to the hole in the floor. Sunlight began to drift over it. By that time, most had run away but some remained.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he came over.

"I… can't help but feel sorry for him. He was bad, but let us not forget, he was lonely and had no one to talk to. His family is unknown and he could have a sad background that we may not know about. He was driven by hatred for all things and because he was so lonely, he let his anger take him over. I know you must think this is stupid. Sorry." Kagome looked at the hole for a little while longer until Kikyou spoke.

"I understand how you feel about this. I tried to save his soul countless times, but his heart, I was unable to reach. Even now, he remained strong enough to resist me."

"So, now we have to become strong so that when he does come back, he will be unable to hurt anyone else!" Inuyasha balled his fist and became energetic to train. He looked at Sesshomaru, "So… How did you know when to come?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes under his bangs, "It was father who told me. He told me you were in trouble. He gave me directions to get to his hidden gift to me- Tenseiga and Tokijin. I came just in time, too."

Inuyasha grinned, "Will you always watch over me? I mean, that's what brothers do, y'know."

Sesshomaru looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Of course, I will. Look out for me, too, will ya? Not that I need to be watched for or anything."

Inuyasha remembered something," Hey Sesshomaru… When I opened my eyes and saw you, I thought it was Father. And I think even though he's dead, he'll always watch over the both of us."

Sesshomaru turned and smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave his brother a hug and Sesshomaru received it warmly.

Suddenly, a bright flash poured over them. They jumped away and looked for where it came from.

"What? It's just a picture!" Miroku said showing them a camera.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at him dumbly then chased him.

Miroku ran, "Let's not be rash, now! It was so cute! Guys? Guys? GUYS!"

"**You will destroy that picture, you hear me?**" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hopeless aren't they?" Kagome giggled.

Kikyou rolled her eyes.

Sango came over and joined in the fun. Their friendship was expected to grow. However, things began to go wrong. The two brothers were torn apart by bitter disputes. Kikyou came to hate Inuyasha due to a trick of Naraku. In another case, Naraku brought a closer bond between Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. Kikyou fought solo and so did Sesshomaru. Many adventures started for each of them, but this story… ends now.

oooo

How did you like it? Six pages! I know Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would NEVER hug, but come on! I just had to put it in it's cute! I know the ending kinda ruined the whole thing… sorry. I know there must be tons of error in this, but that's an accident and I'm in a hurry and my mom is making me get off. I want it to be read now! Well, when I get back from New York, I'll update my Harry Potter story. Sayonara for now!


End file.
